New Danny Phantom
by AnnabethAstrid
Summary: Especial de Año Nuevo, y tributo a Danny Phantom


**Bueno chicos sin más que decir que FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! , les traigo el especial de año nuevo por obviedad digo jaja, bien explicación: además de especial de Año Nuevo este es un especial a Danny Phantom, un tributo, ya que esta caricatura tiene demasiado que salió y termino y sinceramente es de mis favoritas, opino que es muy buena, así que hoy es Año Nuevo y recordando Danny Phantom, bueno disfrútenlo.**

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece, solo me divierto escribiendo sobre él.**

**PD: La historia se desarrolla después de la serie**

* * *

><p>POV Sam<p>

El día de mañana será Año Nuevo, los chico y yo preparamos todo para mañana, los padres de Danny no podrán estar ya que tuvieron una emergencia de último minuto en la zona fantasma, así que solo estaremos Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Danny y yo, por lo cual sería una fiesta de jóvenes, Danny y yo compramos los ingredientes para la cena, Jazz y Valerie se encargaron de cocinar y Tucker decoro la casa.

Todo estaba perfecto, de no ser porque sonó la alarma que provenía del portal fantasma, todos bajamos corriendo a ver que sucedía, aunque en un principio no se vio nada, el sentido de Danny se encendió de inmediato.

-De seguro pasa algo dentro, nuestros padres están ahí, debemos ayudarlos- Jazz lucia preocupada.

-No creo que haya problemas- Dijo Danny- De seguro mama y papa lo tienen todo bajo control...

De repente las puertas del portal explotaron y cientos de fantasmas empezaron a salir.

-A ya va Skulker

- Dije- Quizá él sepa que está pasando.

-Hey, Skulker ¿Qué está pasando?- Danny grito.

Skulker se acercó a nosotros.

-El mundo fantasma se volvió un desastre, tus padres intentaron arreglarlo, pero no pudieron, es un caos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nocturno despertó, se apodero de la zona fantasma, tus padres intentaron detenerlo pero los capturo.

"Ho no" me dije a mi misma, la última vez que peleamos contra Nocturno fue un suerte que le ganáramos, si ahora estaba en la zona fantasma será más difícil deshacer su pesadilla.

-¿Hay alguien más con él?- Valerie pregunto.

-Si, el caballero del terror y Desirée.

-Esto está mal- Fue lo único que logro decir Jazz

-Tenemos que detenerlos- Dijo Danny

-Si suerte con eso- Skulker salió volando.

-Tenemos que ir a la zona fantasma, ahora- Declaro Danny.

…..

POV Danny

No puedo creerlo, solo un día para año nuevo y los fantasmas deciden arruinarlo, si esto es típico de ellos.

Después del encuentro con Skulker entramos a la zona fantasma, fue difícil ya que mama y papa se llevaron el vehículo (no recuerdo como se llama) así que tuve que llevar a Sam cargando "lo cual no fue ningún problema" Tucker y Jazz tuvieron que ir en un invento de Tucker, una especie de transporte para la zona fantasma, Valerie se puso su traje, y entro con su patineta.

Dentro de la zona todo estaba destruido, las puertas de cada fantasma estaban desechas, no entendía como es que estábamos despiertos, ya que el hechizo de Nocturno nos debió de a ver dormido, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, de seguro nos esperaba.

-Hay que estar atentos- Dije yo

-¿Don de crees que estén?- Sam pregunto

-En su reino de las pesadillas de seguro- Respondió Tucker

-Pero sus amigos deben de estar rondando la zona- Dijo Jazz

Como si fuera una señal Desirée salió de entre las sombras y nos detuvo.

-Danny Phantom, te estábamos esperando, tranquilo no hay necesidad de sacar las armas, vengo a llevarte con tu objetivo.

-¿Porque debería confiar en ti?

-No tienes que- Desirée tomo a Sam en un movimiento rápido- Hazlo o tendré que lastimar a tu noviecita.

Mis intenciones eran atacar, pero Tucker me detuvo por suerte, no nos quedó de otra más que ir con ella, no quería que lastimaran a Sam.

Llegamos con Nocturno que, como Tucker dijo, estaba en su reino junto con el caballero del terror, no nos atacó pero no por eso debíamos confiar.

-Ya vinimos, ahora suelta a Sam.

-Tranquilo, ella estará bien, pero necesitamos un respaldo, no queremos que algo salga mal.

No podía aguantar que tuvieran a Sam, no me perdonaría si le hicieran algo, sin embargo una sombra interrumpió mis pensamientos, era Nocturno estaba dormido pero aun hablaba.

-Danny Phantom, bienvenido de nuevo, cono sabrás reconstruí mi reino de las pesadillas, pero esta vez quise algo más, lo expandí a toda la zona fantasma y mi próximo objetivo es tu mundo, pero no podre conquistarlo sin tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

Antes de poder reaccionar Tucker, Jazz y Valerie cayeron dormidos, y el caballero del terror vino hacia mí, trate de esquivarlo pero él era más rápido, logro alcanzarme aunque no me hizo daño, tomo mi mano y me puso su anillo, era demasiado tarde, me había atrapado en su hechizo.

POV Sam

El caballero del terror había tomado a Danny, en ese momento yo logre zafarme de Desirée.

Lo que paso después fue raro, Nocturno despertó y encarcelo al caballero del terror enterrando su espada, de seguro solo lo quería como una pieza más de sus juegos, después los ojos de Danny pasaron de ser verdes a rojos y se lanzó sobre mí.

-Danny, por favor para, soy yo Sam.

Al parecer Danny no estaba ya que siguió con su ataque, no sé como pero logre esquivarlo, Desirée también desapareció, supongo que Nocturno le hizo algo, pero por ahora lo único que me interesaba era recuperar a Danny, y sabía que para eso tenía que derrotar a Nocturno, justo como antes.

El seguía dormido, así que entre justo como antes, en seguida me encontré con sus pesadillas y Danny me siguió, aún tenía el hechizo, pero había algo que lo detenía a atacarme, no sé bien que pero eso me facilito el trabajo, corrí hacia Nocturno y salte sobre él, era obvio que aun aquí seguía dormido, no se había logrado despertar del todo, así que lo aproveche y ataque, sabía qué hacer, incitarlo a seguir durmiendo o poner sus pesadillas contra él, intente las dos, solo que la primera con ayuda, ya que Valerie logro despertar a los otros y desde afuera pusieron a dormir a nocturno, gracias a eso pude hacer que temiera.

-Todo está en tu contra- Le susurre- Tus más grandes pesadillas están contra ti, jamás lograras tener nuestro mudo, jamás lograras tener a Danny.

-Pera ya lo tengo- Respondió en sueños

-Yo no lo creo, él se desiste a atacar.

Todo iba bien estaba sacando el termo Fantom para atraparlo, pero en ese momento despertó y me tiro, actué rápido y active el termo, Nocturno intento escapar pero no lo logro, ya que Jazz también lo capturo en la vida real, logre salir junto con Danny que aun seguí en el hechizo antes de que Nocturno fuera absorbido en el mundo real.

Cuando salimos todo estaba tranquilo, excepto Danny.

-Jazz hay que quitarle el anillo.

Jazz reacciono de inmediato derribo a Danny y yo logre quitarle el anillo.

POV Danny

Lo único que supe fue que intente dañar a Sam y después de eso todo fue obscuridad, cuando desperté estaba en casa, mis padres estaban ahí, estaba acostado sobre el regazo de Sam y Tucker y Valerie traían la cena.

-¿Qué paso?

-De que hablas- Dijo Sam

-De Nocturno.

-Danny fue solo una pesadilla- Jazz contesto con toda naturalidad.

-Te quedaste dormido, faltan 5 minutos para Año Nuevo- Sam me sonrió.

Estaba confundido, todo lo que pasó fue una pesadilla, o solo me están haciendo creer que lo fue, como sea decidí dejar las preguntas para después, hicimos un brindis, todo era como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- Me susurro Sam- Hay que bajar.

Ambos bajamos tomados de las manos.

-Cierra los ojos.

Lo cerré y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, la tome de la cintura y comenzamos a besarnos.

-Muy lindo regalo.

Ambos sonreímos y de nuevo nos besamos, a pesar de todo fue un lindo Nuevo Año, pero estaba seguro que lo de Nocturno no era solo una pesadilla, sé que volverá.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year, Felices fiestas, pásensela súper, nos leemos mañana, espero, los quiero, gracias por leer mi FanFics, siempre he dicho que lo mejor que podemos tener lo escritores es personas que lean lo que escribimos, enserio chicos, sin ustedes no sería nada, los quiero, que sean felices y cumplan sus deseos este año.<strong>


End file.
